Mi pequeño error
by Neko-Fafa
Summary: Básicamente un fic donde se muestra a un Draco un poco cambiado, un Harry menos inocente y un Vody no existente sips.. no tenía mas que poner xD solo lean u.uU... dedicado a Chocolana! xD DxH!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno... he vuelto a publicar un fic.. MALA FAFA! MALA FAFA xD... la cosa es que estoy bajo la amenaza de Chocolana TT así que debía publicar un fic si o si... y aquí está pos... aunque no está muy bueno, en mi opinión, lo he hecho.. primer capítulo!.. con cariño te lo dedico Chocolana (¬¬U)... Bye!

Disclaimer: todo es de Rowling.. (Nooooo! Draco! TT yo te quería para mi)

Advertencia: YAOIIIIIIII! o.. si eres como mi chico y no te gusta el yaoi... NO LEAS!

Y ahora... LEAN!

**Mi pequeño error**

¿Qué sentimiento me embarga¿Acaso será la envidia¿Los celos¿Será que he perdido algo que creía muy mío¿Será que ya jamás podré vivir aquello, la sensación gloriosa de acurrucarme en su pecho, de sentirme protegido junto a él?

Sé que mi estúpido orgullo Slytherin tiene mucho que ver con todo esto... lo he perdido por ello, me ha dejado porque no soy capaz de dejarlo todo por él, aunque lo ame...

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Recuerdo a la perfección el día en que nos conocimos, el día en que me despreció de esa manera, prefiriendo a ese Weasley antes que a mi. Nunca entendí porque había hecho esa elección, hasta que un día...

Yo caminaba por la nieve de los patios del colegio en un día de diciembre, una semana antes de las vacaciones de navidad, cuando pasaba cerca del lago, divisé un par de figuras, una de ellas reía de forma muy animosa, me acerqué con sigilo.

-¡Harry, no te rías de mi, esto es serio! –escuché que exclamaba el pelirrojo, enfadado. Potter se encontraba ahora en el suelo, sujetándose el estómago de la risa, luego de un rato en el que Weasley no dejaba de mirarlo enfadado, se levantó de la nieve.

-Es que Ron¿cómo quieres que no me ría, al fin encuentras la fuerza para declarártele a Hermione y ¡me sales con esas!- dijo sonriendo a su amigo – aunque, en serio, seguro que la encantaste con todo ello- dijo seriamente, para luego volver a reírse por un buen rato. Para esas alturas, me estaba cansando de no saber que cosa tan misteriosa y estúpida había hecho la comadreja como para que San Potter riera de esa manera.

-Mira, te recuerdo que no fue mi culpa, es tuya por haber llevado ese estúpido frasco a la habitación –gruñó Weasley, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, aparentemente ofendido.

-Ron, lamento haber llevado el frasco con esencia de zorrillo a la alcoba¿cuántas veces lo he dicho ya?- El aludido se sonrojó, al recordar la vergüenza que había pasado.-Además, hay que ser muy despistado para no darse cuenta de que el "perfume" no olía lo suficientemente _bien._

-Claro¿y también es mi culpa que "alguien"- dijo mirándolo fijamente, dando a entender quien era ese alguien- me sacara a la una de la mañana a dar un recorrido por los jardines, en pijama y con diez grados bajo cero, haciendo que me resfriara no?- señaló frunciendo el seño.

-Bueno, tal vez el que te resfriaras si, pero no que le estornudaras en la cara a la pobre de Hermione- le respondió, aguantándose las risas.- o que tropezaras con la alfombra y le plantaras el chocolate en la cara, que derramaras jugo de calabaza en su ropa, que trataras de quitarlo con un hechizo y se prendiera fuego a su túnica, la trataras de apagar con agua y la mojaras aún mas, no, no fue tu culpa, fueron las circunstancias, en todo caso, Hermione no querrá verte ni en pintura por unos cuantos meses.- Dijo Potter sonriendo a su amigo. Yo quedé muy sorprendido al escuchar todos los desastres que había hecho la comadreja, sonriendo al enterarme de la humillación por la que debía haber pasado la sangre-sucia. Al ver a Weasley agachar la cabeza tristemente, Potter agregó: -Pero no te preocupes, no había mucha gente en la sala común, en realidad solo estaban los de nuestro curso, no te preocupes tanto, de seguro pronto se le pasará el enojo.- Dijo acercándose a su amigo, abrazándolo. Sentí algo extraño en mi interior, deseé que Potter me estuviera consolando a mi, seguramente porque yo no tengo a nadie que se preocupe de esa forma por mi, ningún amigo que me abrace cuando estoy triste, que me apoye ni que me escuche, estoy obligado siempre a esconder mis sentimientos y descargar mi ira y mi tristeza en... Drags, mi pequeño dragón de felpa, nadie jamás se enterará de eso, tengo una imagen que cuidar. Volviendo a la imagen ante mi, escucho como la comadreja dice:

-Eso espero Harry, y aunque todo fue un desastre, al menos me ha servido de experiencia en que me declararé donde no haya nadie que pueda mirarnos, o me pondré _muy_ nervioso.- Sonrió levemente, abrazándose mas aún a Potter, buscando mas apoyo en él, comprendí entonces lo buenos amigos que eran, siempre se apoyaban, siempre estaban ahí para el otro, no como mi círculo de amigos y yo, que como buenos Slytherin, velamos solo por nuestro bien propio. Me marcho de ahí, triste por lo que acabo de descubrir, yendo con dirección a la torre de astronomía para poder pensar mejor.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Así fue como descubrí que estaba solo, que no tenía a nadie en quien confiar; me dediqué a vagabundear sólo por los pasillos y aulas vacías, buscando en mi interior que era lo que quería para mi vida, para mi mismo. Decidí que por ningún motivo deseaba ser la sombra de mi padre, por lo que me rehusé a unirme al Lord Oscuro, justo un mes antes de que fuera completamente derrotado por Potter en otro de sus múltiples actos heroicos, siendo proclamado el salvador de todo el mundo, mágico y muggle, convirtiéndose en el chico más popular de todo Hogwarts y el maldito mundo mágico. Mi padre, por supuesto, se alió con el bando de la luz antes de la caída de Voldemort, nadie le creería de nuevo la excusa de haber actuado bajo el maleficio Imperius. Decidí que tampoco quería seguir siendo malo, solo quería alguien con quien estar, sentirme querido, protegido, saber que tengo un apoyo, alguien en quien confiar.

Luego de un tiempo, decidí que necesitaba una novia, estuve con varias, pero descubrí que solo se acercaban a mi por mi dinero y mi buen aspecto, ninguna alcanzó a conocerme, solo me alababan todo el día, y presumían que eran novias mías, jamás duré mas de un mes con ellas. Después de este intento fallido, no había logrado aun llenar el gran vacío dentro de mi, intenté tener amigos que no fueran Slytherin, realicé un pequeño intento de amistad con un Revenclaw, pero falló debido a que el chico solo pensaba en los estudios, y yo necesitaba alguien que estuviera mas pendiente de otras cosas que de los asuntos escolares, luego con una Hufflepuff, pero tampoco dio resultado, me desagradó su falta de inteligencia. Naturalmente, me di por vencido luego de eso, jamás lo intentaría con un Gryffindor, aunque la poca cordura que me quedaba dependiera de ello.

Cuando me di cuenta por primera vez de que era exactamente lo que anhelaba, casi se me fue el alma a los pies, mi orgullo ya estaba lo suficientemente dañado como para cometer una locura semejante, simplemente tendría que morir con ello...

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Entré por la puerta del despacho del profesor Snape, tenía castigo, **_yo_**, el favorito del profesor de pociones... ¿la razón, pues que un estúpido Gryffindor con la cara rajada había volcado todo el contenido de su mal hecha poción en la perfectamente elaborada poción que descansaba a fuego lento en _mi _caldero, resultando una gran explosión que empapó al maestro de pociones, que furioso exclamó que tendríamos castigo por todo un mes.

Dentro, encontré a un enfadadísimo Potter que limpiaba calderos de forma muggle, miré horrorizado al profesor que se encontraba sentado tras el escritorio, mirando al moreno con una gran y sádica sonrisa de satisfacción, temí tener que rebajarme a limpiar calderos de esa _asquerosa_ manera, pero suspiré cuando Snape me entregó unas botellas diciendo:

-Sr. Malfoy, que bueno que ya llega, a usted le tocará rotular estos ingredientes de la manera adecuada, y ordenarlos según sus propiedades en el armario del fondo.- Asentí, suspirando interiormente por no tener que rebajarme a realizar limpieza muggle.- Me marcharé y volveré dentro de dos horas, cuando vuelva, deben tener al menos la mitad del trabajo hecho, si terminan antes, no pueden marcharse antes de que vuelva. Y, señor Malfoy, le rogaría vigilar que el señor Potter se resista a no tomar en cuenta las reglas que se le imponen, vigile que realice su trabajo de la forma en que se lo he indicado.- Dijo mirando a Potter de forma burlona.

-Entendido profesor.- Respondí inmediatamente, con mi habitual tono arrogante en la voz, Snape salió por la puerta. De inmediato me puse a realizar mi trabajo, sonriendo al notar que todos eran ingredientes muy fáciles de reconocer, muy comunes, así que sería muy fácil realizar mi trabajo, además, puedo hacerlo utilizando mi varita, no como Potter, que seguramente terminará de trabajar al día siguiente, y no tendrá tiempo ni siquiera para dormir adecuadamente, o para comer. Tal vez por eso está tan delgado, tiene una apariencia enfermiza, aunque la fuerza que tiene su espíritu y que demuestran claramente sus hermosos ojos verdes ayudan a hacerle parecer muy atractivo... ¡pero que demonios estoy pensando, no debería pensar en Potter de esta manera, aunque no puedo negar que es atractivo, sino no tendría a tantas chicas suspirando por él¡estúpidas niñitas, creen que el Gran Señor Harry-soy-el-salvador-del-mundo-Potter se fijaría en ellas, seguramente solo se fijaría en alguien a su altura, alguien como yo, eso es lo que ellas no comprenden... noto mis mejillas arder ante mis propios pensamientos- Idiota- suelto al aire, sin notar que unos ojos verdes me miraban con furia.

-Malfoy¡es suficiente soportar que me mires fijamente todo el rato como para además soportar que me insultes!- exclama el Gryffindor enojado, la verdad es que no había notado que le estaba mirando, y el insulto no iba dirigido a él, así que no tengo porque responder por actos que no he realizado con mala intención, simplemente me volteo y vuelvo a mi trabajo, alcanzo a escuchar un gruñido molesto a mis espaldas, pero no le hago caso, mi mente está demasiado confusa para eso... ¿pero que diantre me pasaba con Potter? No podía ser que de un tiempo a esta parte hubiera adquirido una cierta atracción hacia él ¿verdad¡Era imposible! Nos odiábamos profundamente desde aquel primer día de clases, no podía ser cierto que ahora me gustara... mejor dejo de pensar en estas cosas, debo adelantar mi trabajo antes de que llegue el profesor Snape.

Los días siguientes fueron similares, la sensación no dejaba de invadirme, me sentí muy asustado, ya que comencé a comprender que me había enamorado perdidamente de Potter, de Harry, del niño-que-vivió, de mi archí-enemigo número uno desde primer año... en fin, me había enamorado de Harry Potter, y eso, podría traerme solamente problemas.

Al darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, decidí que no podía botarlos a la basura y hacer como que nunca hubiesen existido, debía luchar por ellos, debía dejar de esconderme tras la fría máscara de un Slytherin, mas aún, tras la fría pared de hielo que era mi apellido. El problema, era que no sabía como poder acercarme a Potter sin que desconfiara completamente de mi, además, debía enfrentarme a todos los alumnos de Slytherin, y peor aún, a mi padre, pero todo esto solamente si Harry me aceptaba, lo cual, era la parte mas difícil y delicada del plan.

Lo primero que debía hacer era averiguar su preferencia sexual por lo que me dediqué a observar a toda la gente que se acercaba a él, para averiguar si tenía novia o novio, esperando que no tuviera. También me fijé en la gente con la que había salido, una lista muy corta, para mi agrado, pero no había ningún hombre entre sus filas. Desilusionado, tomé la decisión de averiguar por sus propios labios si sentía alguna repulsión hacia la homosexualidad.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Me dirijo con pasos firmes hasta la zona del castillo donde habitan los leones, observando todo a mi alrededor, esperando encontrarme con el dios de ojos verdes. No pasa mucho tiempo y aparece frente a mi, con los sentidos alertas y varita en mano, acompañado por sus dos mejores amigos. Sabía de antemano que si me acercaba a su territorio vendría rápidamente a detener cualquier acción en contra de su manada, así que he preparado este encuentro deliberadamente.

-Que sorpresa, San Potter al rescate de los pobres e inocentes cachorros de león para que no los cace la serpiente.- digo con sarcasmo, imprimiendo falso desprecio en mi voz.– y además, acompañado de una comadreja y una rata de biblioteca.- digo refiriéndome a Weasley y Granger, se que lo que mas le molesta en el mundo es que insulte a sus amigos, recuerdo que escuché que ya eran novios oficiales, al parecer la sangre-sucia le había perdonado su torpeza al pelirrojo.

- Calla de una vez, Malfoy, por una vez en tu vida no sueltes veneno de esa boca que tienes.- Boca que está dispuesta a besarte Potter, bueno, no puedo responderle eso, no me queda otra que insultarlo.

- No hay ningún problema con mi boca, en realidad no posee nada ni siquiera parecido al veneno; es muy dulce, deberías probarla Potter...- digo sonriendo seductoramente, me siento feliz, se ha sonrojado.- De todas maneras, no deberías hacer venido con toda la caballería, son tres contra uno, es injusto señor noble Gryffindor.- declaro, esperando dañar su orgullo Gryffindor, que lo hará querer probar que es completamente valiente.

- Si, me parece que por una vez dices algo inteligente.- declara volteando hacia sus amigos y susurrando algo ininteligible para mi, ambos se marchan tomados de la mano, me fijo en ello, deseando poder hacer lo mismo con el chico frente a mi.- Sobre lo otro, seguramente tu boca sabe a vinagre, con lo amargo que eres...- dice como si fuera algo muy obvio.

- No se, deberías preguntarle a la Weasley.- Digo, para ver si siente alguna cosa especial hacia ella, esperando que reaccione como yo quiero, debo intentar introducir el tema de la homosexualidad... esperar el momento justo. Harry reaccionó dándome una gran sonrisa, llena de algo parecido al desprecio, pero no era eso, solo se que me dolió, se iba a burlar de mi. Me mantuve firme, mientras escuchaba con atención.

- Ginny jamás te ha besado, no mientas Malfoy.- Dijo mirándome burlón, yo solo lo observé fijamente¿acaso la maldita Weasley esa era su novia¿por eso estaba tan seguro, sentí como el temor me invadía lentamente, aterrado al pensar que además de ser completamente heterosexual, tenga además una novia a la que amara, sería mas de lo que mi pobre corazón atormentado podría soportar.- Ella está de novia con Dean y créeme que realmente se aman, y antes de eso, a ella le gustaba yo, así que dudo que se hayan besado,_ querido _Draco.- Sus últimas palabras hicieron que me recorriera un gran escalofrío por la espalda, esa voz era terriblemente sensual. Pero lo más importante, era que entre la pobretona y él no había nada mas allá de la amistad.

- Vaya, me has descubierto- dije sonriendo fríamente, quitándole importancia a que descubriera mi mentira.- Bueno, entonces pregúntale a Blaise Zabini como saben mis labios.- sonrío, esta es mi oportunidad de saber si es homofóbico o no. Su reacción es la siguiente: abre los ojos con un poco de sorpresa, lo que no duró mas de unos cuantos segundos, los entrecerró, mirándome incrédulo, lo cual me preocupa un poco, por supuesto, no dejo que ese sentimiento se filtre entre mi máscara.

-¿Draco Malfoy aceptando que es bisexual? Esto hay que grabarlo¿cómo un mago de sangre tan pura como tú, acepta así nada mas que le gustan los hombres, y más aún, delante de su peor enemigo?- pregunta, mirándome incrédulo.

-En realidad, soy homosexual, las chicas con las que salí fueron solo parte de la etapa de descubrimiento¿te molesta acaso Potter?.- lo miré fijamente, apenas soportando la tensión de su respuesta, estoy muy ansioso, protegido tras mi máscara de cristal.

-¿si me molesta, pues para nada, tú verás lo que haces con tu vida, yo no tengo nada que ver allí- eso es lo que tu crees Potter.- además, ya que andamos con confesiones, yo soy bisexual, así que menos razones tengo para molestarme- se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia a sus palabras, sin saber que para mi eran _muy_ importantes, _demasiado_ importantes. Con esas palabras, me había hecho más feliz que en cualquier otro momento de mi vida hasta ahora.

-Bueno Potter, debo irme, un placer charlar contigo.- me volteo, no pudiendo detener mi sonrisa de felicidad por mas tiempo, caminé tarareando una canción que se me vino a la mente, teniendo conciencia de la extrañada mirada verde esmeralda que se pegaba a mi nuca, caminé hasta los baños de prefectos y me dispuse a relajarme tomando un baño, para festejar el grandioso descubrimiento de esta tarde, se podría decir, el mejor descubrimiento de mi vida.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Luego de haber descubierto que Harry era bisexual, podía dedicarme por entero a su conquista, sabía que no podría eliminar una enemistad de tantos años con tan solo un: "Hola Harry¿sabes que? Te amo¿quieres ser mi novio?". La seducción es un arte y como tal, toma su tiempo. Planeé cuidadosamente mis planes, me incluí en todas las materias que el daba, dejé de insultar a sus amigos y me convertí en lo que realmente era, un amable chico, muy inteligente y sobretodo, guapo. Me quité la máscara de frialdad, dejé mi arrogancia de lado, dejé todos los estúpidos protocolos Malfoy que impedían que uno se individualizara y de esta manera, me dispuse a averiguar todo lo que pudiera acerca de _mi_ Harry, de mi dios de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro como la misma noche. Creo que incluso afloró mi personalidad cursi, que siempre había guardado **muy** dentro de mi.

Lo mas destacado de todo el proceso de conquista, o los avances que tuve, fue cuando todos en el colegio se enteraron o mejor dicho, tomaron conciencia de la profundidad del cambio de todos los Slytherin...

El Gran Comedor se encontraba completamente lleno de estudiantes, Dumbledore había mandado a llamar a todos para comunicar algo "sumamente importante", viejo loco, seguramente sería algo como el estúpido Torneo de los Tres Magos _Chiflados_, obviamente, Harry no se agrega en esa última parte del torneo. El vejete está comenzando a hablar.

-Queridos alumnos – habla como si fuera el rey del mundo, el más sabio entre todos los magos, creo que se cree algo así como Merlín; aunque lo admire mucho, cosa que jamás admitiré en público, no me gusta su actitud de "se-algo-que-tu-ni-imaginas". -Los he llamado aquí para comentarles acerca de la guerra que pasamos hace un tiempo, comentarles o hacerles recordar, que si fue posible vencer al mal que se cernía sobre todos nosotros no fue solamente gracias al señor Potter, mucha gente ayudó para vencer a Lord Voldemort, mucha sangre inocente se derramó y mucha gente de la cual desconfiábamos, se volvió una fuerte ayuda para nuestro bando.- En ese momento sentí varias miradas sobre mi, pero no le di importancia, era lógico que en su tiempo se hubiesen asombrado, estaba en mi destino convertirme en un mortífago, como lo había sido mi padre, pero no lo había hecho, todo gracias a haber presenciado aquella conversación entre Harry y Weasley, a haberlos visto comportarse con tanta alegría, eso me había hecho preguntarme cual era mi propósito en la vida; naturalmente, mi amado (que cursi suena eso, incluso en mis pensamientos) no sabía nada acerca de lo que me había llevado a renunciar a unirme a las filas del Lord. Si nos volvemos pareja algún día, cosa que anhelo con toda mi alma, le contaré la razón de mi cambio, de seguro se sentirá halagado. Dumbledore está hablando.- Por esto, quiero pedirles un gran aplauso para todos los alumnos de Slytherin, que nos han demostrado que también son capaces de luchar por lo que es correcto y bueno.- Ante las palabras de Dumbledore hubo un gran silencio, supongo que nadie aplaudirá, todas las casas nos odian. De pronto, entre todo el silencio, se escucha un aplauso muy lejano, que, sorprendentemente, viene de la mesa de Gryffindor, me volteo para ver y me sorprendo aún mas, es Harry quien aplaude... ¡y me está mirando! Está sonriendo, con esa bella sonrisa que no dedica a nadie que no sea de su aprecio¿me la estará dedicando a mi, suspiro con ilusión, ojalá así fuera. Luego de escuchar al casi jefe de su casa, los demás Gryffindor también aplauden, uniéndose a ellos las otras casas, noto que estoy ruborizado y que en todo este tiempo no he podido apartar la vista de Harry, se ve precioso con esa sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos verdes brillando más de lo normal, reflejan algo parecido al... ¿orgullo¿Harry se sentirá orgulloso de que haya decidido seguir el camino correcto?... sería demasiado bueno si así fuera. Luego de un rato, el caluroso aplauso se apagó lentamente, Dumbledore vuelve a tomar la palabra.- También aquellos que lucharon de una manera menos notoria, ocultos a la sombra de los grandes héroes, merecen un aplauso.- Dumbledore miraba a la mesa de Gryffindor y también a la mesa de Revenclaw.- Por favor, pónganse de pie.- Ante las palabras de Dumbledore hubo una confusión general, momentos después se pararon unas cuantas personas: la Weasley, Longbottom y unos cuantos más a los que no les conozco el nombre. El Gran Comedor volvió a aplaudir fuertemente a estas personas, algunas mesas muy emocionadas de tener gente reconocida por Dumbledore, que habían tenido un protagonismo mayor al de los otros alumnos. Se acaba el aplauso y Dumbledore vuelve a levantarse.- También es necesario que les demos un gran aplauso a Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, al primero por haberse enfrentado múltiples veces a Lord Voldemort y finalmente haberlo vencido y a los otros dos por luchar junto a él, por apoyarlo en todo y ayudarlo a alcanzar la meta final de derrotar definitivamente al Lord Oscuro, ya que sin estos tres muchachos, quien sabe que podría estar pasando.- Todo el gran comedor aplaudió mas fuerte que las veces anteriores, ya que este era el aplauso que habían estado esperando durante toda la charla. Pude ver como Harry sonreía y murmuraba algo a sus amigos, y pude encontrarme unos segundos con su mirada verde esmeralda, pero un abrazo de ese irlandés que es amigo suyo hizo que desviara la vista. Cuando el aplauso terminó, el viejo, que hoy se ha ganado un poco de mi afecto, volvió a hablar.- Por último, quisiera pedirles un gran aplauso para todos los profesores, destacando la participación del profesor Snape, que trabajó como espía secreto para la Orden del Fénix, un trabajo muy arriesgado, por cierto.- La mesa de Gryffindor, que se había preparado para aplaudir con ganas, se detuvo en seco ante las últimas palabras del director, yo sonreí con suficiencia, me levanté y comencé a aplaudir con todas mis fuerzas, sonriendo de la manera menos fría que podía y mirando al profesor Snape con alegría, me agradaba que se reconociera todo el esfuerzo que había hecho, por su parte, Severus Snape simplemente sonrió y me saludó con la cabeza. Poco a poco, la casa Slytherin se unió a mis manos y aplaudieron con mucha fuerza, junto a todas las demás casas, todos de pie. Todos sabíamos el gran esfuerzo que habían tenido que hacer los profesores, poniendo incluso en peligro sus propias vidas para salvar la de algún alumno, a estas alturas, todos los profesores se habían ganado mi respeto, incluso el gigante bonachón de Hagrid. Luego de todo esto, el director declaró el resto del día libre e incluso dio autorización para ir a Hogsmeade por esa tarde.

Cuando todos los alumnos salían, decidí dar un paso muy arriesgado, acercándome al trío dorado de Gryffindor, les dije:

- Bueno Potter, en vista de los intentos de Dumbledore por acabar con las absurdas enemistades entre casas, podríamos hacerle caso por una vez e intentar ser amigos¿estás dispuesto?- estoy ofreciendo mi mano, como aquella vez, un leve sentimiento de miedo me invade, es perfectamente posible que Harry vuelva a rechazarme, como aquel día, mi mano se ha quedado mucho rato estirada, y creo que algo de mi preocupación ha salido al exterior porque Granger me mira mas asombrada de lo normal, cuando estaba por bajar mi mano, Harry me la toma, puedo sentir como una corriente eléctrica me recorre desde mi mano hasta mi cuerpo entero, dejando una sensación muy agradable en mis dedos.

- Por supuesto Malfoy y para sellar esta "amistad" te ofrezco pasar esta tarde en Hogsmeade con nosotros.- Mi corazón salta de alegría ante estas palabras¡puedo morir feliz, en realidad no, ahora que lo pienso, primero tendría que probar esos carnosos labios... Al notar que me miran, me apresuro a responder:

- Iré encantado- sonrío levemente al decir esto, Weasley abre los ojos enormemente ante esto.- Y pueden llamarme Draco, si gustan.- Afirmo, ensanchando mi sonrisa. Observo como el hermoso mira a sus amigos y asiente, diciendo:

- Claro, y tu también puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres.- Me muestra su hermosa sonrisa, me la ha brindado a mi, me siento en el cielo, es más hermosa aún desde esta distancia.

- Gracias- digo.- supongo que nos cambiaremos de ropa ¿no? – pregunto, ante la falta de conversación, aprovecharía esta oportunidad para ver a Harry en otras ropas, diferentes de las comunes utilizadas en el colegio. Los tres asienten y digo:- Bien¿encontrémonos aquí en media hora?- vuelven a asentir y nos marchamos en distintas direcciones, ellos hacia Gryffindor y yo hacia las mazmorras, hogar de serpientes.

------------------------------------HD--------------------------------------------------------

Bueno... eso por ahora... díganme si el capi es demasiado corto o demasiado largo o lo que sea... xDD DEJEN REVIEWS! Y espero que ahora estés contenta Choco ¬¬ xD

Bye! Que estén bien


	2. Capítulo 2

Holas! Yo de nuevo ... bueno, al fin he actualizado! Sucede que he visto peligrar mi integridad física cada vez que me encontraba por ahí con Chocolana.. U... así que de una vez por todas decidí actualizar.. además, solo me quedaba subirlo, ya que tenía bastante escrito U... buenops... muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews .. me subieron muuucho la moral .. bien.. aquí está, espero que les guste . (-suspiro- seguiré viva por un tiempo más) Dedicado a Choco-san y saludos a la Rei (que también presionó ToT, pero como no puede matarme no me puso tanto en riesgo xD)(y sips... Chocolana da miedo ToT y mucho)

**Auto-Recordatorio**: Todo-es-de-Rowling ToT

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Capítulo 2 

(sep.. no me alcanza la imaginación para tanto xD)

Al llegar a mi habitación, me visto lo mejor que puedo, evitando parecer engreído, elijo un suéter negro pegado al cuerpo, con un cuello ancho, para proteger mi cuello del frío, me amarro una bufanda plateada que me tapa bastante esa zona, y unos pantalones con algunos bolsillos a los lados que me quedaban un poco sueltos, color crema, me quito la gomina del cabello con un sencillo hechizo, dejando que caiga libre por mi rostro, cojo unos cuantos galeones de mi baúl y me dirijo al lugar de encuentro, con un poco de tiempo de sobra, al llegar no hay nadie, así que me siento a esperar un rato, siento las miradas de la gente al pasar, admirados de mi belleza, lógicamente, lástima que no esté disponible para nadie que no sea moreno, de ojos verde esmeralda, Gryffindor y de nombre Harry Potter.

Luego de mucho esperar, aunque solo habían sido cinco minutos, veo bajar a un ángel por las escaleras, llevaba puestos unos pantalones un poco apretados color negro y un suéter blanco con un cuello alto, todo esto que resaltaba su hermosa figura, moldeada por el practicar tanto el divino deporte del quidditch, al cual le debo muchas cosas.

La pareja de enamorados no se quedaba atrás, ambos lucían bastante bien para ser ellos, pero nunca podrían ser comparados con mi Harry.

- Hola- digo, con la voz temblorosa.- ¿Va-vamos?.- Tartamudeo un poco, acostumbrándome a tanta belleza. Harry sonríe de forma seductora, haciendo que me ruborice casi imperceptiblemente y caminamos todos juntos a la salida. La gente nos mira con curiosidad al salir del castillo, ya que ver a Draco Malfoy junto al trío de oro sin estar peleando no es cosa de todos los días. Miro hacia atrás y veo como el director mira por una ventana, sonriendo, por alguna extraña razón, le sonrío también, para luego voltear y seguir caminando junto a mis "amigos", todos vamos muy callados.

- Y bien, ¿qué podemos hacer primero?.- Pregunto con un dejo de timidez, no puedo evitar sentirme incómodo, si no estuvieran conmigo, estoy seguro de que estarían hablando animadamente, pero estoy yo aquí molestándoles, tal vez esta no fue una buena idea.

- Podríamos ir un rato a Honeydukes, si les parece bien.- Responde Harry, mirándome con una sonrisa comprensiva, me ruborizo, ha entendido mi incomodidad.- O tal vez podemos pasear un rato y luego ir a las Tres Escobas por unas cervezas de manteca.

- Por mi estaría bien ir a Honeydukes.- exclama Ron.- Necesito llenar mis reservas de golosinas, se me están acabando.- Se perfectamente que habría dicho el antiguo Malfoy en este momento, pero no lo diré, no hay razón para insultos.- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ron, yo también tenía pensado comprar unos cuantos dulces.- El pelirrojo me mira claramente sorprendido, supongo que no se esperaba ese comentario de un Malfoy, me limito a darle una pequeña sonrisa y pregunto:-¿y tú Hermione, que prefieres?.- Los ojos de Ron se ensanchan aún más ante mis palabras, se ve un poco gracioso de esa manera, con los ojos tan abiertos como un sapo.

- Pues a mi me da lo mismo que hacer primero, supongo que es más práctico pasar por Honeydukes primero.- La chica es simpática en realidad, no está todo el día haciendo de sabelotodo, al parecer es una buena persona.

- Entonces pasemos por Honeydukes antes.- dice alegremente Harry y aceleramos el paso, conversando animadamente, la pequeña conversación logró romper el hielo entre nosotros. Estoy cumpliendo un sueño que jamás creí que cumpliría, estoy caminando hacia Hogsmeade, con el chico que amo y dos amigos, se bien que ganando su confianza, tendría buenas personas en quienes confiar, ambos son demasiado Gryffindors para ser malas personas.

Al llegar a Honeydukes, los ojos de Ron brillaron de entusiasmo, noté de inmediato el gusto que tenía este chico por las golosinas, todos sacamos unas cuantas, pero al momento de pagar, noté que el Weasley comenzaba a sacar cuentas y a dejar unas cuantas golosinas de lado, como voy primero en la fila, pago mis golosinas y haciendo como si mirara algo en el mostrador, le digo al señor de la caja:

-Señor, ¿podría hacerme un favor?.- el vendedor me mira y asiente.- tome.- le doy parte de lo que llevaba de dinero, que en realidad, no era poco.- haga pensar que el chico pelirrojo que está a tres puestos de mi se ha ganado un premio, que consista en llevarse todas las golosinas que quiera hasta completar este valor.- El señor asintió, sonriendo, sacó el dinero, que era una gran cantidad y lo contó, cuando era el turno de Ron por pagar, dijo:

- Señor, por ser nuestro cliente número mil, tendrá el privilegio de sacar todas las golosinas que quiera hasta completar la suma de quinientos galeons.(1)- sonreí de forma satisfecha al ver como el pelirrojo saltaba de alegría, corriendo por todo el lugar sacando una gran cantidad de golosinas, se le veía muy contento y Hermione corría siendo arrastrada por su novio, volteo a ver a Harry, que me mira con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de lo que hice, espero que no, ya que podría ser que Ron se sintiera mal si se enterara, sintiendo como si eso fuera lástima o algo por el estilo, Harry nota mi pequeña preocupación, no se como, pero lo hace, me sonríe diciendo:

-No te preocupes, _Draco, _no le diré que has sido tú.- suspiro aliviado luego de sus palabras, aunque no puedo evitar notar el sensual tono de voz que utilizó al decir mi nombre, me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, siento mis mejillas acaloradas, hay un espejo cerca y compruebo que me he sonrojado, volteo al escuchar la suave risa de mi acompañante, se ve muy lindo así, sin saber porque, su risa se me contagia y río también, noto que la risa que escapa de mis labios no es la usual, no tiene ni una gota de sarcasmo, y tampoco es despectiva, simplemente expresa alegría, nada más, me agrada su sonido.

Salimos de la tienda cargados de bolsas, la mayoría son de Ron, que camina comiendo una rana de chocolate sonriendo como un niño pequeño, se me ha ocurrido hacerle un pequeño regalo a la pareja, aunque no se como haré para que no me descubran.

Cuando llegamos a las tres escobas, luego de pasear largo tiempo por el pueblo, me ofrezco a comprar las cervezas de manteca y al acercarme, encuentro un cartel que anuncia un parque de diversiones mágico, tengo entendido que aquellas cosas son muy divertidas, así que le pregunto a Madame Rosmerta: - Disculpe, ¿cuando llega este parque de diversiones?.- ella me mira sonriendo y responde:

- Pues ya está aquí, se encuentra un poco alejado del pueblo, pero podemos llevar a quien quiera ir en un paseo en carroza, es muy romántico en realidad, son tiradas por thestrals así que para la mayoría de las parejas es muy romántico sentirse llevados por criaturas invisibles, es como si flotaran. El precio por persona es de doscientos cincuenta galeons, ya que se trata de un parque sumamente especial, el paseo también y además, es el único parque de diversiones mágico en el mundo.- como si no lo supiera, me divertía allí siempre cuando era pequeño, bueno, es lamentable pero solo tengo ochocientos cuarenta y ocho galeons, no podremos ir los cuatro, pero al menos encontré el regalo perfecto para esos dos.

- ¿cuánto tiempo demora?.- Si tardaba demasiado, podría hacer una reservación para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

- Llegaran antes de volver al colegio.- aseguró ella, decidí comprar las dos entradas y le dije que se las entregara como muestras gratis a Hermione, sería demasiado sospechoso si se las entregaba a Ron. Al llegar a la mesa, me miraban con cara de: te demoraste mucho. Ron se moría de sed luego de tantos dulces, se bebió su cerveza de manteca de un solo trago y cuando se estaba parando, Hermione se ofreció a buscarle otra ella ya que a Ron seguramente le costaría caminar, supongo que vomitará todo en el parque de diversiones, aunque puede que le den un hechizo. Este es el momento perfecto para que le entreguen las entradas, Hermione volvió algo extrañada, le dio su bebida a Ron junto a un pequeño beso en los labios, es sorprendente, no me había dado cuenta de que jamás los había visto besarse, y eso que hace mucho que son novios. La chica se sentó junto al pelirrojo y dijo:

- Madame Rosmerta me ha regalado un par de entradas para el parque de diversiones mágico que hay a unos kilómetros de aquí, ha asegurado que volveríamos antes de la vuelta a Hogwarts y dijo que lo pasaríamos muy bien, me ha sorprendido, dos premios en un día.- Me miró de forma acusadora, a lo que solo pude sonreír, señalando con la mirada a Ron, ella pareció entender lo que yo quería decir y asintió, sonrojándose un poco.- Me ha dado solo dos entradas, pero aquí somos cuatro, ese es el pequeño inconveniente que encuentro, creo que tendré que devolverlas.- fruncí el seño ante esto, era un regalo, y estaba mas que claro para quienes era. A las palabras de la castaña, Ron tomó las entradas y se quedó muy quieto, como paralizado, mirando las entradas fijamente, sonreí ante esto, se notaba mucho que Hermione era hija de muggles y que Harry había sido criado por ellos.

- Hermione, ¿estás loca? ¿cómo piensas devolver un par de entradas al mejor, único y fantástico parque de diversiones mágico,¡muchos matarían por una de estas entradas!.- al parecer, el chico cayó en la cuenta de que eran solo dos entradas y los sentados a la mesa eran cuatro.- Eh... no les molestará ¿verdad?.- dijo preocupado, mirando a Harry principalmente.

- Al menos a mi, no me importa, pero parece que Harry tiene ganas de ir.- Dije tranquilamente, si Harry decía que deseaba ir, era tan simple como ir a alguna sucursal del banco Gringotts y retirar un poco de dinero. Noto como se esfuerza por aguantarse las ganas de ir.- o parece que no. Pero no se preocupen, vayan ustedes dos y nosotros los esperaremos, aún quedan algunas cosas que hacer por estos lados, ¿no es verdad Harry?.- lo miro, comunicándole con la mirada que debe asentir, mueve la cabeza afirmativamente y yo sonrío.- Vayan ya.- me levanto y los voy empujando a la salida.- ¡Diviértanse mucho!.- exclamo, luego entro al negocio y me siento junto a Harry.- Siento mucho no haberte comprado una entrada Harry, pero me alcanzaba solo para una persona mas y no quería quedarme solo, si quieres puedo comprarte una para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.- No me gusta esa mirada que tiene en este momento, es como vacía, lo sacudo por los hombros.- Harry...- no reacciona.- ¿Harry?.- sigue sin responder, me estoy empezando a preocupar.- ¡Harry!.- grito, muy cerca de su oído, haciendo que pegara un salto al reaccionar.

-¿qué te ocurre?¿por qué gritas?.- me responde molesto, mientras se tapa la oreja mostrando un pequeño gesto de dolor. A veces es tan inocente y otras, saca su personalidad de león, como todo buen Gryffindor.

- Pues, sucede que hace rato que te estoy hablando y tu no contestabas.- le digo con unas gotas de enfado en la voz, he comprobado que a veces puedo ser demasiado infantil cuando estoy con él.- ¿quieres que hagamos algo?.- ofrecí sonriendo, se veía tierno enfadado.

- Si insistes, tanto chocolate me dio hambre de algo de verdad.- Dijo tranquilamente, mientras se levantaba.- Te invito un café.- No podía rechazar una invitación así, era ir a tomar un _café, _algo que no se consumía mucho en Hogwarts que digamos y además con mi amado Harry, que más podía pedirle a la vida, ah si, que me corresponda...

- Bueno, pero ¿dónde venden café aquí?.- pregunto sorprendido, tenía entendido que Hogsmeade se limitaba a Zonko, las Tres Escobas, Honeydukes y Cabeza de Puerco, pero al parecer, Harry conocía mejor el lugar que yo. Seguí a Harry hasta un puente que quedaba un poco afuera de la ciudad, cruzándolo se podía ver una pequeña casita, de apariencia muy acogedora, entramos y nos atendió una señora bastante anciana. De inmediato noté que era squib, las cosas a mi alrededor eran hechas a mano, no con magia, lo supe por las pequeñas diferencias e imperfecciones que tenían algunas cosas. Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana, en la mesa hay una pequeña vela encendida, no puedo evitar pensar en lo romántico de la situación, Harry parece melancólico, dudo en preguntarle porque...- ¿Harry, ¿qué te ocurre?.- Le pregunto, sin impedir que la preocupación invadiera mi voz, ya que era sincera.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?¿Por qué decidiste volverte nuestro "amigo" de un día para otro?¿Por qué te comportas como un ser humano normal con nosotros luego de tantos años insultándonos?¿Por qué has pagado todos los chocolates de Ron y además les has comprado una entrada al dichoso parque de diversiones?¿Por qué estás tan amable con la gente?.- Luego de esa cantidad de preguntas, Harry me mira con seriedad, fijando su verde mirada en la mía, se ve tan apuesto así... De pronto se sonroja salvajemente, ¿lo habré dicho en voz alta?.- Legeremancia.- Dice simplemente, fijando su atención en la carta de postres, siento mis mejillas sonrojarse ante sus palabras.

-¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho en este día?.- Le pregunto, sin poder evitar una pequeña nota de pánico en la voz. Desde ahora en adelante tendré cuidado con lo que pienso.

- No es necesario, solo lo hice hace un momento, prometo no volverlo a hacer.- Me mira preocupado, ¿qué haré ahora que sabe que me atrae al menos físicamente? Terminará atando cabos y será mi fin.- Tranquilízate Draco, no te preocupes.- Su mano se acercó a mi mejilla y la acarició suavemente, haciendo que casi me diera un paro cardiaco en ese mismo instante, cerré los ojos ante la suave caricia, disfrutando del tacto de esos cálidos dedos con mis congeladas mejillas, un estremecimiento sacudió mi piel por completo ante ese pequeño toque, es la primera vez que me suceden este tipo de cosas y no se reaccionar ante éstas situaciones, de mis labios escapa un suspiro:

- Harry...- Su nombre queda flotando en el aire, se que ha comprendido la razón de tanto cambio, pero aún no lo sabe todo, aún no sabe que lo que siento por él es más que atracción física o un simple gustar, yo lo amo, más que a nada en el mundo y he podido asegurar todo esto en este día, él es tan noble, tan bueno y a la vez, travieso. Somos interrumpidos por la anciana que pide nuestras órdenes, yo pido un mocachino y él un capuchino.

- No me has respondido, ¿Por qué les pagaste los chocolates y las entradas a Ron y Hermione?.- Pregunta, arqueando una ceja, recordándome a mi mismo con ese gesto.

- Merecían pasarla bien juntos.- Me concentro rápidamente en beber mi café.- Tómalo como una disculpa por todo, aunque no es que espere que me perdonen con algo así de... material, simplemente hice feliz a alguien, aunque sea por unos minutos, saqué una sonrisa.- Intento no mirar su rostro, aunque tengo la sospecha de que podría estar leyendo mi mente, pero prometió que no lo volvería a hacer, y yo le creo.

- De acuerdo... ¿y mi disculpa?.- Levanto la vista, me sonríe de forma seductora, como un león al acecho.- Tiene que ser _muy especial, _después de todo, soy al que mas has fastidiado.- No doy crédito a mis oídos, ¿acaso eso es una insinuación?

-¿Ha-Harry?.-me pongo muy nervioso, el Harry que está frente a mi es completamente distinto al que he visto otras veces, es asombroso todo lo que cambia, aunque me gusta mucho también esta faceta suya tan... insinuante.- ¿qué sugerirías?.- pregunto pícaramente, ahora me responderá algo completamente fuera de tema, quizás un viaje, un "fue mi culpa profesor Snape" o alguna estupidez así.

- Completa honestidad a cualquier pregunta que te haga de aquí a un año más, si mientes, lo sabré.- Harry sonreía maliciosamente, era escalofriante, quizás que clase de cosas me preguntará.- Si mientes, tendrás que hacer una penitencia que _yo _escogeré.- Harry sonrió tranquilamente y me acercó un trozo de pie de limón.- ¿quieres, _Dragón_?.- de nuevo ese tono de voz, me volvía loco al solo escucharlo.

Comimos tranquilamente ese día, aunque no pude evitar prestar atención a las pequeñas y casi-imperceptibles insinuaciones que me enviaba Harry. Cuando Hermione y Ron regresaron del parque de diversiones se veían muy felices, Ron llegó agradeciendo a Merlín por haberlos recompensado tanto en ese día, con todo ese chocolate y la cita tan romántica que habían tenido. Ante esto la castaña me miró fijamente, sonriendo, y supe que me lo estaba agradeciendo.

Con todo el chocolate que había comprado Ron, los cuatro estuvimos varios meses alimentándonos a base de cosas no muy saludables para nuestro organismo, aunque sin abusar demasiado tampoco, supongo que nadie quería quedar como Crabbe o Goyle, que de tanto comer ya parecían un par de albóndigas.

Con la amistad que entablé con "lo mejor de Gryffindor" todos mis compañeros Slytherin me voltearon las espaldas, sin entender el motivo por el cual Draco Malfoy se había rebajado a juntarse con Potter y sus amigos.

Entre Harry y yo se estableció una gran amistad, claro está, no faltaban los comentarios insinuantes, pero lo mas importante de todo era que había entablado con él una amistad similar a la que él tenía con Ron, aunque mucho mas especial.

Durante todos esos meses, mi atracción y mi amor por él se volvieron casi incontenibles, de manera que tuve que sacar una gran fuerza de voluntad para contener el deseo de abrazarlo, de rozar mis manos con las suyas, de sentirlo cerca de mí. Cualquier cosa que decía me hacía sonrojar, ante la más mínima insinuación, y Harry parecía disfrutarlo, porque me sonreía de forma divertida y luego cambiaba de tema con rapidez.

Exactamente un año después de haber escuchado aquella conversación entre mi amado y Ron, nos dirigimos hacia los jardines todos juntos, como si yo hubiera pertenecido a su grupo de amigos desde toda la vida.

Estamos junto al lago donde mi vida dio un cambio de ciento ochenta grados, donde tomé conciencia por primera vez de lo miserable que era mi existencia... todos los cambios se los debo a él. Nos sentamos junto a un gran árbol que protege unas bancas del peso de la nieve, conversamos animadamente.

- La cara de Snape era absolutamente asombrada, de seguro no se esperaba que su cabello se volviera rosa.- Ron ríe al recordar a nuestro profesor, habíamos incluido un poco de poción cambiante a su jugo de todas las mañanas, con la buena ayuda de Dobby, mi ex-elfo doméstico, que es muy amigo de Harry, como pude enterarme hace un tiempo.

- Aunque no creo que sea bueno haberlo molestado, todo el gran comedor, incluyendo a los profesores, se rieron del pobre.- Dijo Hermione en tono culpable, ella y yo habíamos sido los encargados de preparar la difícil poción, ya que Harry y Ron son un completo desastre para ese tipo de cosas.

- Él sospecha que hemos sido nosotros.- dijo Harry, con una leve preocupación en la voz.- pero a no ser que confirme sus sospechas, no podrá culparnos de nada.- sonríe a sus amigos y luego voltea a hablarme.- Aunque dudo que te culpe a ti de algo, por alguna extraña razón te perdona cualquier cosa que hagas, aunque sepa que has sido tu y haya sido en contra suya.- arqueó una ceja demostrando su extrañeza ante la actitud del profesor.- Me parece que es extraño, aunque seas un Slytherin.- noto un poco de recelo en su voz, no entiendo porque.- me parece que no es la actitud correcta viniendo de un profesor, me gustaría poder leer sus pensamientos.- señala más para si, aunque siendo perfectamente audible, tiene una expresión pensativa, seguramente está buscando la forma de tomar por sorpresa a Snape.

- Yo creo que es por el gran respeto que le tiene a mi padre, ambos son amigos muy cercanos, este verano, recibíamos visitas de Snape prácticamente todos los días, mi padre confía tanto en él, que cuando yo era pequeño me dejaba bajo su cuidado cuando salía. Por alguna razón madre lo odia, se nota aunque haga todos sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo.- Recuerdo que madre siempre hace comentarios sarcásticos con respecto a él, y padre se enfada muchísimo.- Sin embargo, mi padre y Snape están ahora un poco distanciados, aunque no entiendo porque, cuando le pregunté a padre, simplemente respondió con una evasiva, se veía muy enfadado y me ordenó no volver a hablar de ese tema.- los otros tres me miran muy fijamente, puedo sentir la mirada extrañada de Harry sobre mi, comienzan a aparecer leves toques de comprensión en su rostro, aunque no entiendo que es lo que se debería comprender.- ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué me miran así?.- siento la sorpresa en los otros dos rostros.

- Draco... ¿cómo se comporta Snape cuando está con tu padre, digo, es extraño que siendo tan cercanos se hayan mostrado tan distantes de un momento a otro, además, ¿qué hace Snape cuando nota la molestia de tu madre?.- Hermione habla con un tono serio, aunque también curioso.

- Sucede que como buen jefe de mi casa, el profesor sabe guardar muy bien sus emociones, haciendo parecer que no ha notado nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Cuando nos hemos sentado a cenar, he sentido una gran tensión en el ambiente, e incluso padre ha ordenado a madre comer en su habitación en mas de una ocasión. Jamás pelean cuando yo estoy cerca, pero estoy conciente de que madre detesta que padre de mas preferencia a un "extraño", como dice ella, que a su propia esposa. Siempre he creído que madre y padre jamás se amaron, que solo se casaron porque los habían obligado, y parece ser que es así, sino no pelearían tanto.- dejo de hablar luego de un rato, recordando los angustiantes momentos de tensión, recuerdo que cuando tenía seis años, papá y mamá comenzaron a gritarse en la sala de estar, yo me acerqué hacia allí, ya que me preocupé por los gritos, pero cuando llegué, estaban peleando, con varita en mano incluso, madre lloraba y le gritaba a padre palabras que no puedo recordar... me fui sin que nadie me viera y llegué a mi habitación a llorar, es doloroso ver a tus padres pelear, más aún a esa edad. Volviendo a la realidad, Harry me mira con mucha preocupación, me pregunto si habrá vuelto a leer mis pensamientos, aunque dudo que lo haya hecho, ya que sigo bajo juramento de honestidad absoluta.

- Draco... ¿tú te sientes muy mal con esas peleas?.- Pregunta Harry, mirándome a los ojos, me siento perder dentro de esa potente esmeralda... luego de un rato, respondo:

- Por supuesto que si Harry, aunque con el tiempo me he acostumbrado; de la puerta hacia fuera, mis padres son el matrimonio ideal, la familia es perfecta, todo por guardar las apariencias, en realidad, somos una familia demasiado desunida como para siquiera considerarnos familia, solo somos tres personas que comparten techo, nada más.- Detengo mis palabras, y digo en un susurro: -Me gustaría saber porque el profesor Snape y mi padre se pelearon, yo creía que eran muy buenos amigos...- se que es extraño que no me preocupe por la desunión de mis padres, pero intuyo que esa situación es imposible de solucionar, por eso prefiero que al menos mi padre deje de estar de tan mal humor con todo el mundo, cuando el profesor Snape está con él, se muestra mucho mas calmado que normalmente.

- Leeré su mente.- dice Harry con firmeza.- aunque me cueste todas mis energías y poder mental, leeré lo que ocurrió y te lo diré, para que salgas al fin de esa duda que te molesta tanto.- Harry habla con una seriedad abrumadora, Hermione y Ron han preferido callar, seguramente la castaña piensa que es un tema demasiado delicado como para inmiscuirse, aunque no me molestaría en lo más mínimo que diera a conocer su opinión, es más, sería una opinión valiosa, ya que vendría de parte de una persona muy inteligente e intuitiva. Se ha formado una especie de tensión en el ambiente, aunque no entiendo por qué. Luego de bastantes minutos de silencio, me atrevo a cambiar de tema diciendo:

- ¿saben? Hace un año atrás, Harry y Ron se encontraban charlando en este mismo lugar, conversaban acerca del fallido intento de declaración que había realizado Ron, y de todos los desastres que había ocasionado...- los tres me miran asombrados, aunque Ron además ha adquirido un leve tono rojizo en las mejillas.- ese día, me di cuenta de lo importante que era una verdadera amistad, ver la relación tan pura entre ustedes me hizo reaccionar y ver que en realidad me encontraba muy sólo, no tenía nadie en quien confiar, nadie que me diera su apoyo ni me escuchara cuando tuviera problemas. Me hicieron ver que hay muchas cosas aparte de las apariencias, el nivel social y las cosas vanas, como lo es el dinero y el poder; esa simple conversación hizo que me replanteara mi vida y decidiera unirme al bando de la luz, por esto, se los agradezco enormemente, por demostrarme inconscientemente lo bueno que tiene la vida, por darme una meta que cumplir, un sueño que alcanzar, le dieron un sentido nuevo y mucho mas real a mi vida.- cierro los ojos, he descargado parte de los sentimientos que guardo dentro de mi, que escondo en mi corazón.- Tal vez parecerá extraño, pero ustedes son muy importantes para mi.- sobre todo tú Harry.- y me han ayudado mucho para lograr este "cambio" de niñito malcriado a persona normal, muchísimas gracias por todo, en serio.- los miro fijamente, se han quedado sorprendidos, siento unos brazos rodearme de pronto, Harry me está abrazando, de manera muy especial, incluso mas cariñosamente que cuando abrazó a Ron aquella vez... siento mi corazón saliéndome del pecho, creo que si sigue así Harry lo notará... dos pares de brazos se unen al primer par, los tres chicos me abrazan, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz, sentirme querido, al fin tengo alguien en quien confiar, al fin tengo amigos verdaderos. Dejo escapar un par de lágrimas que se pierden en los hombros de mi león, una sensación de bienestar me embarga, algo así como una gran alegría, casi euforia.

Luego de ese día, nuestra relación fue aún más cercana, yo estaba seguro de que ahora éramos más amigos que nunca, era capaz, y todavía lo soy, de entregar mi vida con tal de salvar la de alguno de ellos, daba todo lo que tengo por ellos, eran completamente indispensables para mi.

Tenía mucho miedo de dar a conocer mi amor por Harry, tenía miedo de perder la gran amistad que habíamos formado, tenía miedo de no ser correspondido, de que él amara a alguien más, miedo injustificado, ya que estaba completamente seguro de que no estaba interesado en nadie en particular, ya que yo lo habría sabido. Si bien tenía a mi favor el saber acerca de su preferencia sexual y que el sabía que yo no tengo interés en las mujeres, tenía aún miedo a todo y todos, no soportaba la incertidumbre de no saber si tenía alguna oportunidad o si Harry solamente me veía como un amigo y nada más.

Para las vacaciones de navidad Hermione y Ron salieron de paseo con los padres de la castaña, dejándonos a Harry y a mi completamente solos en el castillo, con excepción de uno que otro Hufflepuff que deambulaba por allí. Ahora que son tiempos de paz, todos desean disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la que goza el mundo, aprovechando para divertirse con los seres queridos. Harry y yo nos la pasamos muy bien durante el tiempo que estuvimos solos y luego, las cosas ocurrieron de una manera que ni la misma Trelawney en sus mejores días podría sospechar...

La nieve cae lentamente, la veo fijamente desde la ventana de la sala común de Gryffindor, porque aunque les parezca extraño, desde que soy tan amigo del trío de oro, me han dejado incluso quedarme a dormir en la torre Gryffindor, y cada vez que lo hago siento como si el vejete director me mirara con picardía. Bueno, el asunto es que como nos hemos quedado solos hemos decidido quedarnos en Gryffindor y dormir en la sala común junto a la chimenea... es muy agradable. Siendo estos tiempos tan fríos, obviamente, no elegimos las mazmorras.

Estoy esperando a que Harry baje de su habitación con sus cosas, yo traje unas cuantas mantas desde mi cuarto, que son muy gruesas por venir desde los fríos aposentos de un Slytherin... creo que esta es una oportunidad que no debo desaprovechar, no se cuando pueda volver a estar tanto tiempo a solas con Harry, y la intimidad de esta torre es perfecta... salgo de mis pensamientos al sentir una manta tapándome los hombros.

- Si sigues tan destapado te resfriarás.- dice en un regaño, y no puedo evitar enrojecer producto de su cercanía. Me sonríe un rato y camina a instalarse frente al fuego, voltea, invitándome a sentarme junto a él. Me acerco lentamente, embelesado por la belleza de su rostro, que brilla con el fuego.- _Dragón_...- dijo, haciendo que los pelos de mi nuca se erizaran al escuchar ese tono tan sexy.- si me sigues mirando así no respondo de mis acciones.- No atino a hacer nada mas que sonrojarme ante aquellas palabras, que me hicieron vibrar hasta un punto muy profundo de mi ser.

- Lo-lo siento Ha-Harry.- no puedo evitar el tartamudear luego de esa mirada que me lanzó junto a esas palabras, me estremezco imperceptiblemente y me siento junto a él, compartimos una manta. Al sentarme, siento como soy jalado hacia Harry, y mi cabeza queda apoyada en su hombro, me sonrojo al estar conciente de que él me ha "obligado" a apoyarme en su hombro.

-¿Qué me has hecho Draco?¿Cómo has hecho que olvide toda mi enemistad contigo de un segundo a otro?¿Cómo con tan solo una salida a Hogsmeade te metiste tan dentro mío, tan profundo en mi ser?- Harry habla como perdido, mirando fijamente al fuego, que brilla en sus ojos verde esmeralda, haciéndolos parecer más bellos.- Dime, Draco, ¿cómo has hecho para que me enamorara de ti, dime, para que yo pueda hacerte lo mismo a ti...- voltea su hermoso rostro y me mira fijamente, me siento derretir bajo esa mirada, siento mi garganta seca de la emoción y mis ojos me arden.

- Harry...- digo apenas, mis labios están secos, no puedo hablar con claridad.- Yo...- pasa bastante tiempo sin que pueda responder pero cuando al fin las palabras abandonarían mis labios, soy cortado por el ser al que mas amo en el planeta...

- Draco... no es necesario que digas nada... entiendo por tu silencio que no sientes lo mismo que yo, así que no te preocupes.- Hace el intento de levantarse, pero con todas mis fuerzas lo sujeto firmemente, mis ojos bañándose en lágrimas ante la perspectiva de perderlo por demorar tanto las palabras.

- Harry... yo te amo, te amo Harry, mucho, demasiado para seguir viviendo si te alejaras de mi, te amo más que a mi propia vida, mas que a todo lo que hay en el mundo...- al fin siento mi alma liberada, la fuerte presión en mi pecho es liberada al momento de soltar esas palabras, me siento como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima... estoy conciente de que me he sonrojado, pero no importa, lo único que me importa es que Harry me ama de la misma forma que yo a él... el hilo de mis pensamientos es cortado repentinamente por una cálida boca que se posó sobre la mía, una boca que sabe a menta, contrastando con el aroma a manzana fresca de su dueño... siento como con sus manos Harry me acerca más hacia si e intenta atravesar las murallas de mis labios, abro la boca, dejando entrar a una húmeda intrusa, que me recorre por completo, llenándome de una sensación completamente desconocida para mi, siento mi cuerpo estremecerse ante el delicado pero firme agarre de Harry, que saborea mis labios como si de un manjar exquisito se tratase, nuestras lenguas comienzan una batalla por el dominio, pero la falta de aire hace sus efectos y tenemos que separarnos...

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, Harry me sonríe, a lo que yo le devuelvo el gesto tímidamente, sonrojándome, bajo la mirada.

- Draco, ven aquí.- diciendo esto, Harry pasa un brazo por mi cintura y me recuesta en su pecho, quedando él apoyado en el sillón y ambos sentados frente al fuego, tapados por unas gruesas mantas.- Te amo mucho... no lo olvides nunca.- susurra en mi oído, para luego besar mis cabellos, a lo que le respondo con un beso en su mejilla, me acomodo mejor en su pecho y me dispongo a dormir, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Harry acaricia mis cabellos y luego me duermo.

Despierto sintiéndome muy tranquilo, las imágenes de la noche anterior regresan a mi mente, ese beso, el primero que me daba con un hombre y el primero en el que expresaba amor verdadero. Me giro para encontrarme con la imagen mas bella que he visto en mi vida, Harry duerme plácidamente, con una gran sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, me abraza muy fuerte contra si, como si no quisiera que escapase...

- Draco...- murmura, y yo sonrío ante esto, se que sus sentimientos son verdaderos, lo conozco muy bien...- Te amo, Draco...- luego de eso se acomoda mejor y vuelve a dormir. Decido llamar a algún elfo doméstico para pedirle que nos trajera el desayuno, y como se que Harry lo aprecia, es a Dobby a quien llamo, no tarda en aparecer ante mi, sonriendo... hace tiempo que nos hemos encontrado y todas las cosas ocurridas dentro de la mansión Malfoy han quedado olvidadas... Dobby aceptó mis disculpas y quedamos como buenos amigos. Le he encargado un gran desayuno que sé que a Harry le gustará, quisiera darle una sorpresa...

Luego de que Dobby llegara con el desayuno, le agradecí y se marchó a hacer sus deberes. Deposito la bandeja junto a Harry, me acerco y le beso suavemente en los labios, despertándolo... observo como abre sus preciosas orbes verde-esmeraldas y me mira con amor, la misma mirada de siempre, pero ahora sé que significa...

- Ya era hora de que despertaras.- le digo sonriendo, dejándome caer en sus brazos.- Le he pedido a Dobby que nos trajera el desayuno, toma.- estiro mi brazo con la varita en la mano y levito la bandeja hacia él, dejándola a su alcance.- come lo que gustes.- mi voz es perezosa, me acurruco más en su pecho, frotando mi rostro contra él.- Yo mientras dormiré un poco mas.- un bostezo escapa de mis labios y un fuerte brazo me rodea.

- De acuerdo, pareces cansado aún, será mejor que duermas...- dice despacio, en un susurro, con cuidado, comienza a comer conmigo apoyado aún sobre si.- a no ser que tengas hambre.- me mira expectante.

- Bueno... no es que tenga mucha hambre, pero un desayuno en tus brazos me parece tentador.- Le sonrío alegremente, volteándome apoyando mi espalda en su pecho.- Y si me das en la boca me parecerá mejor aún.- Que linda sugerencia, es lindo sentir que alguien haría hasta _eso _por ti, es tierno.

- Draco... niño malcriado.- dijo en falso regaño, asombrosamente, no me molesta que me llame niño, me parece tierno, todo él me agrada... y pensar que antes nos llevábamos tan mal...- lo haré, pero solo por esta vez.- coge una tostada y la unta en mermelada, la acerca a mis labios diciendo:- a ver... ¡abra la boquita!- me sonrojo ante lo ridículo de sus palabras, pero es agradable estar así.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

(1) Tengo la intuición de que 500 galeons es MUCHO dinero, pero ya todos sabemos que Draco, por mas bueno que se haga, no deja de ser Malfoy, y un Malfoy siempre tiene dinero... aunque no lo ande regalando por ahí... xD

Bueno... "eso" es todo por ahora U.. u.u... no me convence del todo.. pero bueno... opinen por favor! Acepto incluso insultos ToT (eso se llama desesperación xD)... cuídense y dejen reviews..please!

Bye!


	3. Capítulo 3

Bueno, aquí llega el nuevo capítulo, estoy nuevamente estancada, y en realidad, este capítulo me parece pobre, aburrido y blablabla… pero si les han gustado los otros dos capítulos, supongo que también podría gustarles este… así que con ello los dejo… muchísimas gracias por los reviews, este capítulo va dedicado a todas aquellas buenas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, especialmente a Rei Black .

Capítulo 3  
"Y a contarle a todos…"

Luego de aquel encantador desayuno nos encaminamos a Hogsmeade a comprar algunas cosillas para regalar esta navidad, ya que nos habíamos dedicado a descansar toda la semana y faltaban apenas dos días para la tan esperada fecha. Es un día precioso, y es muy agradable caminar por Hogsmeade junto a él, como nuestra relación no está demasiado clara, no me atrevo a hablar mucho y siento de su parte la misma actitud, es como si no estuviéramos cómodos, nos hace falta hablar. Me pregunto que pasará en el futuro, ¿cómo se lo tomará mi padre?, seguramente mal, que sea "bueno" no significa que deje de ser un Malfoy Slytherin. ¿Y Ron?¿cómo se lo tomaría él? Pondrá el grito en el cielo, aunque ahora que nos llevamos bien no le costará tanto asumirlo, Hermione obviamente se lo tomará bien, es más, creo que ya suponía todo esto, a juzgar por los últimos comentarios que ha soltado.

Tengo pensado comprarles cosas a todos, después de todo, la fortuna Malfoy no disminuiría por unos cuantos galeons menos, y "todos" no es mucha gente. Para Hermione el mejor regalo será un libro, con mi excelente cultura estoy seguro de que le encontraré algo excepcional, a Ron, dulces... y alguna túnica nueva o algo así, para que pueda vestir un poco mejor, digo esto sin una sola gota de burla. Ahora, se preguntarán,¿a quién mas piensa darle un regalo este idiota?, pues a Dobby, me han comentado que le gustan mucho los calcetines, a la Weasley le daré alguna cosa también, las pocas veces (y si digo pocas es porque no he sido capaz de soportarla demasiado) que he hablado con ella me ha caído "bien", además, es la hermana de Ron. Creo que les enviaré un regalo anónimo al señor y la señora Weasley, solo porque me han caído bien con lo que Harry me ha contado. También debo darle algo a Severus, que por mas ignorado que me tenga, siempre le mantendré mi aprecio, y por último a madre y a padre, regalos que por ningún motivo podían elegirse al azar, por lo cual, los compré el mes pasado, con mucho detenimiento y cuidando que fueran de la mejor calidad. Caso aparte es el regalo de Harry, para empezar, no sé que regalarle, me entran muchísimos nervios al imaginar que le escogiera algo que no le gustase, además, nada de lo que veo me parece suficiente para él, que si pudiera le regalaría el mundo entero.

Voy caminando tan distraído que tropiezo con un desnivel del piso, pero soy sujetado antes de caer por los brazos de Harry, que me sostienen firmemente.- ¿Estás bien?- pregunta, acercando su rostro al mío para verme mas de cerca, suspiro, no aguanto su cercanía, no soy capaz de resistirme a la tentación de esos hermosos labios, deseo acercarme, pero sé que no debo, estamos en pleno Hogsmeade y alguien podría vernos, no creo que sea agradable para Harry salir en "El Profeta" por algo así, siempre ha detestado la fama y ese tipo de cosas y no creo que desee ser perseguido por idiotas con cámaras fotográficas, con excepción, tal vez, de Creevey, a quien al menos soporta. Me separo rápidamente de él, pero mi sonrojo aún no se ha ido, ya que me sostiene por la cintura, intentando claramente acercarme a él, aprieta más su abrazo, acercándome a él. Me siento nervioso, y trato de soltarme, la calle está muy concurrida. Al parecer Harry toma el gesto de manera equivocada, por lo que me acerco a él y le susurro:- Harry, en esta calle hay demasiada gente, no querrás ver una foto nuestra en la portada del diario mañana ¿o si?- le digo mientras le brindo una gran sonrisa, que me es devuelta, nos vamos juntos a las tiendas a escoger los regalos, pero no encuentro nada que pueda darle.

Luego de ese día, me pasé dos de los tres días que quedaban para la noche de navidad pensando que podría regalarle, no se me ocurría nada que darle, y lo peor de todo es que aún no habíamos conversado muy a fondo acerca del tipo de relación que teníamos, aunque tuvimos momentos muy tiernos, principalmente el paseo junto al lago la noche anterior, una noche sin nubes, fue verdaderamente muy romántico, aunque tengo cuarenta grados de fiebre, lo que oculté muy bien gracias a mi gran y superior inteligencia, así que es imposible que noten que tengo fiebre, gracias a un hechizo que impide que la gente sienta el calor que emana de mi cuerpo, solo lo notarán tibio, y mi aspecto físico es el de siempre. En este momento estoy en la sala común de Gryffindor, esperando a Harry, como siempre, que seguramente se ha quedado dormido. Cuando al fin baja, con el cabello tan despeinado como siempre, su rostro soñoliento, como todas las mañanas, y su ropa absolutamente desastrada, lo único que puedo hacer es mirarlo con mi mejor sonrisa, ocultando mi cara de embobado.

- Creí que nunca bajarías- le reprocho, riendo luego y acercándome más a él.- si pareciera que vas a caerte dormido, ¿acaso no has podido dormir?- le pregunto, el sonido de mi propia voz causa un leve dolor en mi cabeza, pero no es algo tan importante como para arruinar mi tarde con Harry, mas aún cuando es el último día que tengo para elegirle un regalo espectacular.

- La verdad es que me he desvelado por un sueño que tuve...- murmura bajito, apenas audiblemente, con la cabeza gacha, aunque luego la levanta sorpresivamente, con el rostro sonrojado.- O sea... tu-tuve una... u-una... ¡pesadilla!, si, eso, una pesadilla- me mira riendo nerviosamente, lo miro sin entender, pero luego exclama:- ¡Draco! ¡se hace tarde para el desayuno!- toma mi mano y me arrastra corriendo por todos los pasillos del colegio, hasta llegar al gran comedor. La carrera me ha dejado un poco mareado, caminamos y nos sentamos en la mesa Gryffindor, no tengo ánimos para comer, así que solo me sirvo un jugo. Mientras me lo tomo, observo como Harry come su desayuno, se ve tierno. Voltea a verme con su carita sonriente, hasta que nota que no hay nada en mi plato.

-Draco, ¿no vas a comer nada?- pregunta preocupado, observando fijamente mis ojos para ver si demostraba alguna señal de debilidad.- ¿Estás bien?- pone su mano en mi frente, lo cual no me preocupa porque se que no podrá notar nada.

-No te preocupes Harry, me encuentro perfectamente bien- quité con suavidad su mano de mi frente, hablando con voz muy baja, tengo mucho dolor de cabeza, siento como si me la estuvieran partiendo. Comienzo a ver borroso, aunque me da miedo sacudir la cabeza, por si eso me causa mas dolor. Debí ir a la enfermería, de seguro Madame Pomfrey me hubiese sanado con una simple poción, aunque si de pociones se trata, es mejor que vaya a ver al profesor Snape.- Vuelvo enseguida, voy al baño y regreso.- me levanto de la mesa, puedo sentir la mirada preocupada de Harry a mis espaldas, camino lentamente, no debe notar mi debilidad, lo último que quiero es preocuparlo. Apenas salgo del gran comedor me dirijo con pasos pausados al despacho de mi jefe de casa, que de seguro se encuentra preparando algún tipo de poción o algo por el estilo. En cuanto logro llegar a la puerta de su despacho, toco la puerta urgentemente, aunque ya casi no me quedan fuerzas, lo último que veo conciente es el rostro pálido de mi profesor.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Ese día fue muy importante para mí, me sentí completamente lleno, querido, amado. Harry es una persona muy valiosa, su amabilidad, nobleza, valentía y bondad son infinitas, me siento muy afortunado de haber sido querido por él. Lo que pasó ese día cuando desperté, es un bello recuerdo que no se me olvidará nunca, es el recuerdo mejor guardado de todos, mi mayor tesoro...

Abro los ojos y noto de inmediato que estoy en la enfermería, me siento mucho mejor. A mi alrededor todo está en penumbras, pero puedo ver que Harry se encuentra a mi lado, parece dormido. Me enternezco ante la imagen de su rostro dormido, parece no tener un sueño pacífico, como si estuviera apenas cerrando los ojos un momento.

Al mirar hacia la ventana, noto que ya es de noche... ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?... ¿será posible que haya pasado la noche de navidad postrado en esta cama? ¡Maldición!, eso significa que he arruinado la linda navidad que tenía pensado pasar con Harry.

Me he sacudido tanto que al parecer he despertado a Harry, mi Harry. Abre sus hermosos ojos verdes que parecen estrellas durante las noches, de tan brillantes que son. Me mira fijamente y sonríe de manera pura, casi angelical.

-Al fin despiertas, Draco- sonríe dulcemente para luego besarme con ternura, mientras me rodea posesivamente con sus brazos.- Me asustaste mucho,¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas enfermo?.. ¡o al menos hubieses venido a la enfermería!- Admito que tiene razón, ha sido una completa insensatez mía el no haber visitado a la enfermera antes.. pero bueno, aún me queda algo del espíritu Malfoy, así que siguiendo esa idea, un Malfoy jamás se enferma, a no ser que sea algo de suma gravedad. Lo observo preocupado, de veras que no deseo haber arruinado todos los planes para esta noche.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Harry- Digo sonriendo- Admito que tienes razón, aunque no te acostumbres.- río un poco y le pregunto-Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo desmayado?- Lo miro expectante mientras el me mira con un poco de sorpresa, luego contesta.

-Toda la tarde, faltan unos minutos para la media noche- dejo escapar el aire de mis pulmones en ese momento, al menos aún no es Navidad, mi tranquilidad dura solo unos momentos, ¡estúpido de mi! Aún ni le he comprado un regalo, hoy definitivamente no es mi día de suerte, y eso que la mayor parte de él la pasé dormido.

-¡Demonios!- exclamo, golpeando mi rostro con una almohada- ¿cómo ha podido pasarme esto? Harry, no te he comprado aún un regalo- agacho la cabeza un momento.- Lo siento.- Mis ojos me arden levemente, después de todo, si he arruinado nuestro día tan especial.

-Draco-me llama-No te preocupes por eso, en realidad, los regalos no son importantes, me basta con que estés bien y a mi lado.- Lo miro directamente a sus esmeraldas, sonríe comprensivamente y me hace sonreír a mi también.-Todo esta bien mientras te ame y tu me ames.- Me abraza con delicadeza y acaricia mis cabellos, el paso de sus dedos me relaja sobremanera, cuando comienza a acariciarme me gustaría que jamás acabara, mi piel de serpiente se vuelve sensible cuando es él quien me toca.

-Te amo, Harry, y mucho.- me volteo con suavidad, quedando él apoyado en el respaldo de la cama y yo sobre él, con las manos en sus hombros y mis piernas entre las suyas, acerco mi boca a su oreja para decirle:- Y si bien no te he comprado un regalo, tengo algo mucho mejor para ti, aunque no tiene envoltura- digo la última frase lejos ya de su oído, con un claramente falso tono apenado.- ¿no te importa verdad?- Como respuesta, una mano me toma de la nuca y me acerca firmemente hacia él para compartir un largo beso...

Uno de los tantos que compartimos ese día, junto con las miles de caricias... ese día nos entregamos uno al otro, sin reservas, nos volvimos uno. Las palabras no me alcanzarían para explicar todo el cariño y amor que sentí en esos momentos, fue el momento más especial e importante de mi vida. Luego de aquella hermosa noche, pasamos el día en Hogsmeade, de paseo, esa mañana nos habían llegado los regalos de todas nuestras personas queridas y nos la pasamos muy bien juntos.

Las vacaciones acabaron pronto, a mi parecer, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos encontrábamos dando la bienvenida a nuestros amigos y compañeros que habían pasado fuera de Hogwarts las vacaciones. Hermione y Ron llegaron más felices que nunca, y juntos aprovechamos el último día antes de la vuelta a clases conversando de nuestras vacaciones en el Cuarto de los Requerimientos.

Me siento demasiado nervioso, presiento que al hablar me temblará la voz, ¡no podré decirlo!, por suerte está Harry, que posee más valor que yo al momento de decir cosas importantes. Cuando Hermione y Ron acaban de contarnos sus vacaciones, que por lo demás me ha parecido que no desperdiciaron para nada el tiempo, fueron a países que quedan en el otro hemisferio, donde en esta época están en verano, por lo que volvieron ambos muy bronceados, obvio, si estuvieron en numerosas playas bajo el sol. Llegó el momento de hablar, me muero de nervios, lo cual es extraño, por mi crianza Malfoy, seguramente se deba a que hace mucho tiempo que dejé de tener las conductas de un Malfoy, mi máscara se cayó a pedazos y nunca más volvió.

- Harry, ¿dijiste que querías contarnos algo verdad?- Preguntó Hermione, siento la garganta seca, aunque sé que mi amiga ...mi amiga... es muy comprensiva y entenderá, siempre lo ha intuido, de todas formas, siempre ha sabido de mis sentimientos por Harry, aunque nunca me lo haya dicho. Salgo de mis pensamientos al sentir la mano de Harry tomar la mía con delicadeza, toma aire y dice:

- Si, Hermione, lo que _tenemos... _– marca mucho el "tenemos" mientras aprieta levemente mi mano-...que decirles, es que nosotros-duda un momento, nos miramos a los ojos, comunicándonos sin necesidad de palabras, dándonos fuerza.

-...Somos novios, y nos amamos.- junto valor y completo la frase de Harry, el rostro de Hermione cambia de uno de confusión a uno de felicidad, en cambio, el de Ron acaba de cambiar del rojo al morado, y creo que ahora se está poniendo azul... de todas maneras, ya me lo esperaba.-Ron... ¡¿Estás bien?!- exclamo, los otros dos voltean a verlo y lo ayudan a sentarse y a recuperarse del impacto, pasan unos minutos y...

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!- se oye su grito por todo el castillo, incluso las lechuzas vuelan dede la lechucería, espantadas, y el calamar se ha quedado quieto.-¡¿Por qué no nos habían dicho antes?!, ¡¿Cómo pasó esto?!, ¡¡Explíquense por favor!!- Se ve muy histérico, demasiado sorprendido. Hermione trata de calmarlo diciendo:

-Ron, es imposible que te respondan si sigues gritando, así que por favor toma asiento y escucha lo que tengan que decir, ¿de acuerdo?- está tan calmada como siempre, obviamente no ha sido una sorpresa para ella, ahora que lo pienso... puede que incluso haya _planeado_ dejarnos solos en el castillo, de ella no me extrañaría.

Luego de alrededor de tres horas de charla, Ron logró aceptar la situación, en realidad no me molesta que haya reaccionado así, de alguna manera ya nos lo esperábamos... es cosa de tiempo para que logre digerirlo todo, y el hecho de que seamos amigos lo hace todo mas fácil, hubiese sido terrible si nos siguiéramos llevando como antes, creo que me habría mandado un Avada o lo primero que se le ocurriese.

En todo esto hemos gastado mucho tiempo, y ya es hora de dormir… me pregunto donde dormiré, en estas vacaciones he estado durmiendo en Gryffindor, en una de las camas desocupadas de sus amigos, pero como ya todos han vuelto, supongo que tendré que dormir en mi cuarto de Slytherin, absolutamente solo. Voy a extrañar la charla de Harry, o su gracioso rostro por las mañanas.

-Draco… ¡Draco!- exclama Harry mientras me remueve con suavidad el hombro, parece que me he perdido en mis pensamientos. Lo miro sonriendo, y digo:

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- no me sale el tono tan alegre como se esperaría luego de haber superado el primer obstáculo –Weasley- pero estoy un poco, ni siquiera un poco, _muy_ desanimado por tener que dormir solo.

-¿Por qué traes esa cara? ¿Pasa algo?- mi mira fijamente, reflejando amor y preocupación en su bello rostro. No deseo acomplejarlo con algo tan tonto, por lo tanto, es mejor que calle.

-¿De qué cara hablas?, estoy perfectamente normal, quizás un poco preocupado por todo el asunto de Ron, pero nada más- tomo su mano con suavidad y la acerco a mis labios, besando su dorso con suavidad, disfrutando del tacto de mis labios con su suave piel, luego refriego mi mejilla contra su mano, diciendo: -No te preocupes ¿de acuerdo? estoy bien- mi tono de voz trata de ser convincente, me mira fijamente y luego asiente, compartimos un beso tierno y seguimos a Hermione y Ron, que ya han salido de la habitación. Caminamos por el pasillo con dirección a Gryffindor conversando banalidades, y cuando llegamos a Gryffindor, lo primero que hago es subir a por mis cosas, bajo la escalera cargando una pequeña maleta con las cosas que había traído, cuando llego abajo, veo a Harry entre toda la gente, está sentado en un sillón frente al fuego con Hermione y Ron y pareciese que me busca con la mirada, cuando me detecta, se levanta y se dirige a donde estoy.

-¿Qué haces con esa maleta?- pregunta extrañado, con el rostro serio. Lo miro fijamente unos segundos, detallando con mi mirada sus rasgos, sus ojos, su cabello… luego de unos minutos, respondo:

-¿No es obvio? Me llevo mis cosas a Slytherin, tus amigos ya han vuelto de las vacaciones y yo debo volver con las serpientes- su mirada me pone mas nervioso de lo que estoy, la idea es que no note que realmente no deseo irme, debe pensar que aunque me encantaría quedarme con él, es algo que tengo que hacer y no me incomoda en lo absoluto- no hay espacio para mi ahora, además, ya hemos vuelto a clases Harry, y bueno, es lógico que vuelva con mi casa...

-¿Te quieres ir? ¿No te gusta estar conmigo acaso?- me interrumpe, ha entendido las cosas mal, justo lo que no quería.

- Por supuesto que me gusta estar contigo, ¡lo sabes!, pero es necesario, para la comodidad de todos, además, se supone que para algo nos dividimos en casas, son reglas que deben respetarse- trato de explicarme, pero se ve molesto.

- No pongas excusas, dime, ¿qué te molesta de Gryffindor, que tienes tanta prisa por irte? De aquí nadie te ha sacado…- dice mirándome fijamente, creo que va a tratar de usar Legeremancia, lo intuyo… ya ha pasado el tiempo del pacto, y no puede fiarse de mi palabra, supuestamente… si no me cree, significaría que no confía en mí.

-¡No me molesta nada! ya te lo dije, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que irme, seguramente el profesor Snape esté diciéndoles a mis compañeros de casa las actividades para mañana, nos vemos, despídeme de Hermione y Ron.- Dando un saludo con la mano a Harry, di media vuelta y crucé el retrato. Estoy un poco enojado por la actitud que tomó Harry.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Esa noche dormí solo en mi habitación individual de Slytherin, el silencio se me hacía demasiado, me cansaba, me alteraba… me recordaba todo el tiempo que estaba solo, y que, además, estaba peleando con la persona que mas amaba, aunque no hubiese sido una pelea propiamente tal, me sentía como si hubiese sido muy grande… hace muchísimo tiempo que no peleábamos. En la mañana no tuve ánimos para asistir a mis clases normales, por lo que me quedé en la cama, pensando, en silencio…

Que molesto haber peleado con Harry, por más que haya sido una pequeña discusión, me ha dejado sin nada de ánimos, y siento una punzada en el pecho… ¿qué estará haciendo ahora?, ¿se preguntará donde estoy?, ¿estará teniendo algún problema?... no puedo saberlo, pero no tengo ánimos para levantarme e ir a buscarle, aunque sea estúpido, tengo ganas de llorar… ¡¿Por qué demonios me siento así?!, yo no he tenido la culpa de que se pusiera así solo porque me venía a mi casa, justamente para no crearle problemas… pero nooo… él no logra comprender eso. Será mejor que deje de pensar en esto, me cansa… mejor me duermo.

Despierto cuando las clases han terminado, si me logro animar sería el momento perfecto para ir a hablar con Harry, trato de levantarme, pero no puedo… no soy capaz de bajar de la cama, ducharme, vestirme y caminar desde aquí hasta la torre Gryffindor, esto es terrible. Me quedo recostado mas tiempo, tratando de sacar fuerzas mentales para levantarme, pero sigo sin poder… es un poco frustrante, sigo tratando, consigo arrastrarme un poco bajo las mantas, pero aún no he conseguido ni siquiera llegar a la orilla. Pasados no se cuantos minutos, escucho unos golpes suaves en la puerta, y luego, una voz que reconozco como la de Harry dice:

-Draco, ¿estás ahí?- se escucha preocupado, al parecer si ha notado que no me he aparecido en todo el día… ¿habré hecho esto para llamar su atención? ¿Para que él me busque y no al revés?, espero que no, sería bastante malo que fuera así.

-¡Si!, aquí estoy, si quieres pasa- exclamo, volteando para ver la puerta, que se abre lentamente para dejar pasar a Harry, mi hermoso Harry- ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás aquí?- trato de no sonar frío, pero creo que mis palabras de por si eran frías, como si lo estuviera echando- O sea, no es que me moleste, claro.- aclaro, aunque esté un poco enfadado con él, no tengo porque hacerle daño de ninguna forma. Él no responde y solo entre, abrazándose a si mismo por el frío, luego de cerrar la puerta.

- Hace mucho frío –reclama, tiritando- aún no entiendo como logras estar aquí y seguir vivo… Bueno, el asunto es que venía a ver porque no asististe a clases en toda la mañana- me tapo hasta la nariz con las frazadas y respondo:

-Digamos que debido a una pequeña discusión absurda, no tenía muchos ánimos de levantarme hoy- Él acaricia mi rostro, tiene las manos heladas, realmente debe hacer frío, me levanto un poco diciendo:- Estás congelado, quítate los zapatos y ven, hay suficiente espacio para los dos.- Me sonríe radiante, y rápidamente se quita sus zapatos y la túnica que traía puesta, quedando en camisa y pantalones se mete en la cama, pegándose como una lapa a mi cuerpo en busca de calor, congelándome a mí en el proceso.-¡Hey!, ¡que me hielas!-reclamo, pero el se apega mas a mí aún y me abraza, disfruto de acurrucar mi cabeza en su pecho y de compartir el calor mutuo. El pasa sus brazos por mi cintura, abrazándome posesivamente… me siento tan tranquilo en sus brazos… como si nada pudiera interrumpir la calma que se apodera de mi, como si todos los males del mundo fueran una simple mosca molesta, que es aniquilable de una manera corta y fácil. Me gusta esta sensación, ojalá pudiera quedarme así para siempre...

- No quería que te vinieses a tu torre- dice mientras juega con mis cabellos- Sentí como si te estuvieras yendo por gusto, como si escaparas… Pero luego entendí por qué no podías quedarte en mi torre, y me sentí mal por haber pensado eso… lo siento.-dijo agachando un poco su cabeza, en un gesto que me pareció extremadamente tierno.

- No te preocupes- respondo- entiendo perfectamente, y me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta tú solo, perdona por no habértelo explicado- acaricio su nariz con diversión- además, ya sabes que aquí hay espacio de sobra… usualmente los Slytherin odian no tener privacidad, por lo cual, nos hemos ganado cuartos separados.- sonrío un poco, espero que entienda lo que quiero decir.

-¿Quieres que me quede aquí?- pregunta mirándome.

-Por supuesto, si no te molesta, claro.- respondo, la idea de dormir todas las noches abrazado a él me parece encantadora, pero si él no estuviera cómodo no lo sería tanto.

- No es que me moleste- responde dudando, por lo cual, ya sé que su respuesta es una negativa- pero me preocupa el hecho de que en Gryffindor todos empezarían a preguntarse por qué no duermo en la torre… y a hacer conjeturas extrañas… o tal vez Hermione y Ron podrían molestarse porque no pase tanto tiempo con ellos… o que sé yo… tendría que pensarlo un poco, ¿de acuerdo?, de veras me encantaría.-me sonríe tiernamente y me aprieta un poco más contra sí.- Pero hoy me quedo sí o sí, y no hay pero que valga- me dice con tono infantil-obstinado.

- ¿Dormirás con ropa? Nunca lo esperé de ti Potter, alguien con elegancia siempre duerme con ropa de cama o en el peor de los casos, desnudo.- Luego de decir esas palabras me sonrojo ferozmente y Harry ríe de forma queda, esa frase me sonó extremadamente a insinuación.- Pero por ser tú, estás perdonado por esta vez, para la próxima te traeré yo mismo un pijama, o lo que sea.- Agrego.

- Está bien, está bien, gracias por permitir la excepción.- Apoya su cabeza completamente en la almohada, suspirando de goce- Tu cama es más blandita que la mía- reclama haciendo puchero- creo que me quedaré aquí mucho tiempo.- asegura con seriedad claramente fingida.

-Interesado- contesto pegándole suavemente en el pecho con mi puño- yo creí que te quedarías por mí- digo en tono lastímero, volteando mi cabeza hacia un lado en un gesto ofendido.

- Por supuesto que es por ti- asegura Harry- pero lo de la almohada es un factor que también me ayudará a decidirme- explica. Yo me desenojo y volteo hacia él. Levanto la cabeza y poso mis labios sobre los de Harry, abro mi boca para él, abro mi alma para él. Nos acariciamos unos momentos más y nos separamos, me acurruco nuevamente junto a él, muy cerquita. Susurro un "te amo" medio suspirado, cierro los ojos y me duermo, alcanzando a escuchar en la semi-inconciencia el "yo también" que mi amado dio por respuesta.

Continuará… en el siguiente capítulo nn

Buenops… espero que no haya estado tan mal… digamos que he estado un poco corta de inspiración y nerviosa porque podía haber perdido lo poco que llevaba del capítulo, pero nooo!!! se salvó!! y aquí está nn… si les gustó, dejen review por favor… Gracias nn… saludos a todos los que me han dejado review, cuídense.


End file.
